Control
by underarrest39
Summary: She gave him back what he always wanted.    Dom/Ari


**Control **

"_Don't lose yourself!" _

"_Your world is not real!"_

"_You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't be sure. But it doesn't matter - because we'll be together" _

Dom Cobb sat up in sweat. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get the voices out of his head. He turned to his bed side table to find his totem in the moonlight. He picked it up and spun the top. He stared at the top spinning with intensity, he started to reach under his bed for the gun when he suddenly saw the top started to topple. It stopped and he sighed in relief. He turned on his lamp and turned to the sleeping woman beside him with a smile. He was back in reality for good.

He stroked her soft brown hair away from her eyes. He still couldn't believe he was back to his normal life. He had his freedom back and his children back, but most of all he couldn't understand why the woman beside him stood by his side the whole time. She was there when he finally confronted his shade about his guilt that kept her alive in dreams. She came with him to limbo and she came into his memories wanting to understand him better than anyone in the team.

After the inception they all went their separate ways. Eames went back to Mombasa, Saito went back to Japan, Yusuf travelled to Egypt, Arthur went to New York City and Ariadne headed back to Paris. Dom stayed with his children in California with his father-in-law Miles as he had a break from Paris. Dom stayed with his children every day and made sure he was definitely in reality. A month after the job, Miles invited all of them to come to Paris for the summer. Dom agreed and headed to Paris with his children and father-in-law. Dom felt strange because he knew he would probably run to Ariadne while they were there.

As it happen while Dom took the children to the Eifel Tower they ran into Ariadne. She was with a group of friends having a laugh when she noticed him.

"Sorry, guys I gotta go," Ariadne told her friends, ignoring their cries of rudeness as she headed towards Dom and his children. She stopped only a few feet away just taking in the moment of Dom being with children. She would have taken picture of them if it didn't look creepy. She smiled and realized she shouldn't approach him when he turned and saw her. He stopped in mid action. Their eyes connected for a moment before Ariadne made the first move.

"Cobb," she said, smiling. "Hi," she added, as they both stopped in front of each other.

"Hi," Cobb replied.

"Daddy! Daddy!" James cried out as he ran up to Cobb. James stopped when he saw Ariadne.

"Its okay, James, she's a friend," Cobb smiled at her.

"It's great to see you," Ariadne said, hoping her voice didn't sound nervous. She sure as hell felt nervous and didn't understand why.

"Is she the one that saved you?" Phillipa suddenly asked. Cobb only smiled and nodded at Phillipa's question.

"You saved yourself," Ariadne reminded, blushing.

"But you helped," Cobb told her. "Well as you probably already guessed this little guy his James and this beautiful princess is Phillipa," he said, "Kids, this is Ariadne."

"Hi," they both chorused together.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ariadne asked. "I mean..."

"Miles thought the kids needed a break from that Californian sun and plus I needed a holiday," he laughed. Ariadne couldn't believe this side of Cobb before. He was the complete opposite during the inception months ago.

"That's great," she smiled at him. She was happy that he could finally get what he deserved and wanted. He wanted to get back to his children and get his life back on track.

"So would you like to join us for ice cream?" Cobb asked her, the children screamed and cried out in excitement. Ariadne laughed and agreed.

"I know the best place," she grinned, and glanced back at her friends who were watching her curiously.

As Cobb thought of that very moment he was reunited with her, he realised now that it was destiny. She was the only one that wanted to know him better, to delve deep into his dreams. She gave him what he always wanted back. Dom got back control of his life once and for all.

**A/N: ****Probably OCC or just crap. Taken me ages to write more since I have been working and writers block. Damn writers block! Thanks for reading **


End file.
